


The Unknown Heir

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family, Holy Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Phoenix - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragic Romance, kingdom - Freeform, powers, relive power, will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: Sky Kingdom, a safe and peaceful place, protected by a king who possesses a great power of the holy fire, Phoenix. The heir of the kingdom is chosen by the Phoenix itself. However, the Phoenix hasn’t told them who the next heir is even after the king has two sons and a daughter. With the crisis that is happening now, how will the king find his heir?





	The Unknown Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.  
> Tadashi and the gang (except Leiko aka Gogo) are 33, Cass is 32, Hiro is 14, Leiko aka Gogo is 18, Takashi is 11, Yuuki is 8, and Hana is 6.   
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 1**

Sky Kingdom, of all places in the world, was the safest and most peaceful place. The king was a really kind, wise, strong, powerful, and loved by the people. All of the kings who ever ruled the kingdom, always possessed the power of a holy fire, Phoenix. And the heirs or heiresses were always chosen by the Phoenix itself as it knew who would be the best next ruler for the kingdom. No one ever dared to oppose the Phoenix’s decision because they were too scared of making the wrong decision that would lead to destruction.

The Phoenix would tell them who the next heir was through the tree of life. Tree of life was a giant tree in the middle of the castle, and not all people could get close to it. Every time the king’s children were considered old enough, they would be leaded to the tree. The chosen heir or heiress would be surrounded by the holy fire and gained the power of the Phoenix. The power wouldn’t be a strong one at first, but if the chosen heir or heiress train hard and hold a strong will in the heart, it would become a great power.

The current ruler of the kingdom was King Tadashi Hamada. He had a wife named Queen Honey Hamada, and three children, Prince Takashi, Prince Yuuki, and Princess Hana. King Tadashi was a really kind and powerful ruler. He and his family were loved by the people. He cared for them and always listened to their problems and helped them solve their problems. He always protected them and the kingdom from all harms, and the people also helped him in every ways they could to support him.

Even though they seemed to have no problem from the outside, King Tadashi and his family were actually having a problem. A huge one. He already had three children, but up until now, the Phoenix hadn’t chosen the heir yet. The tree of life was starting to wither. And it would affect everything outside the palace.

Not only that all the plants would wither and die, they would face a huge starvation that could lead to war and destruction in the kingdom. The people inside the castle, including King Tadashi and Queen Honey, were trying to search for a way to solve the problem. And also, find out the missing heir. The unknown heir to their kingdom, to save them and the people from all bad things that might be happened if left alone.

Far from the Sky Kingdom, which was still in the Sky Kingdom’s territory, there was a small peaceful village called Dream Village. Every miracle that happened in the village was considered a blessing. The people in there were kind and wise enough to continue on living in a good way. They appreciated everything they had and grateful with their life. There was one miracle they had never expected in their village. And that one unexpected miracle was a young boy named Hiro Takachiho.

Hiro was a young boy with messy raven hair, warm big brown eyes, a gap between his teeth, and skinny body. He was a nice boy. He liked to help people in the village. Although he was a shy boy, people loved him. Even newborn babies fell in love with him the first time they met him. His smile gave them a warmth feeling, while his presence brought joy and happiness around them.

He was called a miracle because he had some really unique powers. His power could relive all the plants that withered and died through a touch of his hand. He could find a new water spring when they faced a drought in their village. He could also make things to help their works and problems. He was born a genius, and he taught them all the knowledge they needed to know in order to survive on living. He and his mother, Kasumi Takachiho, or known as Cass, were well-respected by them.

They felt happy and grateful with having Hiro in their village. But they were still wondering about one thing. Who was Hiro’s father? Cass came to their village 14 years ago while she was eight month pregnant. They found her lying unconscious near a river and brought her to their village to give a proper help for her and the baby inside her belly.

Soon, they found out that Cass didn’t have a family or a home to go back. They felt pity and sad toward her. There was no way they could leave her alone like that. So, the men built a small house and the women helped her with clothes and other necessities for her and the baby to keep on living. Cass cried when they helped her and her baby, feeling happy and grateful. She even wished that she and her baby could repay their kindness someday, and that enough, sent a warmth to their heart and made them smile.

A month later, Hiro was born. Everyone loved the cute baby Hiro. But unexpected thing happened when Hiro was 3 years old. He showed them how genius he was. And he unknowingly showed them his special and unique powers. Not only them, but Cass was shocked at this as well.

Never once they thought of him as a curse. But, they thought of him as a miracle and a blessing instead. It felt like Hiro had known that they helped him and his mother even when he hadn’t even born to the world yet. When he was five, he started helping them with the help of his special powers. He said he wanted to repay their kindness toward him and his mother.

Once again, they were shocked. They asked Cass if Hiro was told about the first time she came to the village and Cass said no. She hadn’t told him a single thing about that. They wondered about how he knew and where his special powers came from. They asked about Hiro’s father once to her, but they got no answer as they saw Cass was on the verge of tears and didn’t have the heart to ask again.

They might not know about Cass and Hiro that much before Cass came to their village. But they didn’t care about that. All they cared about were that they loved them and they were happy and grateful to have them in their village. Not as those who helped them or loved them out of pity, but they loved them as a part of their family in their village. And Cass and Hiro loved them as their family as well.

But unknown to them, the miracle in their village was the only one who could help them from the verge of destruction.

**Chapter 1-End**

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This will be a short multiple-chapters story from me. Yeah, yeah, I know I haven’t finished my on-going stories yet, but I can’t help but to write out this new idea that has been lingering in my head since this morning. Let’s just say, the plot is ‘a bit’ dark. Some of you probably dislike the idea or how the story will go on. But oh well, I have my own unthinkable and unexpected surprises anyway, lol. Please review! Until next time~


End file.
